Natural
by puppyvegeta
Summary: Porque se alguém tinha o direito de se intrometer, esse alguém era Remus Lupin. [SiRem]


**Título: **Natural**  
Sinopse: **Porque se alguém tinha o direito de se intrometer, esse alguém era Remus Lupin.**  
Avisos: **Esse é um outro formato de fanfic que nunca tinha tentado escrever. Na verdade, é um formato de fanfic que eu nem ao menos gosto de ler, então estou bem surpresa de ter escrito até o fim. As partes em itálico são partes retiradas da obra original, Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix. Acho que é preciso bastante critério ao escrever uma história assim, interpondo sua análise da cena com o que realmente estava acontecendo, e eu não tenho muita certeza se eu tive coerência nessa análise. Entretanto, essa cena é _muito _interessante a meu ver, e há muito a ser extraído dela. Não podia deixar de escrever sobre. Espero que tenha conseguido passar isso ao longo dessa releitura da cena.

* * *

— _Desde quando alguém precisa pertencer à Ordem da Fênix para fazer perguntas? — indagou Sirius. —Harry ficou preso naquela casa de trouxas um mês inteiro. Tem o direito de saber o que andou acontecendo...  
— Calma aí! — interrompeu-o Jorge, em voz alta.  
— Por que é que o Harry recebe respostas às perguntas dele? — protestou Fred aborrecido. — Faz um mês que tentamos tirar informações de você e não conseguimos absolutamente nada! — disse Jorge.  
— _Você é jovem demais, não pertence à Ordem_ — disse Fred, com uma voz esganiçada que lembrava estranhamente a da mãe. — E Harry não é nem maior de idade!  
— Não tenho culpa se ninguém lhe contou nada que a Ordem tem feito — respondeu Sirius calmamente. — Isso é uma decisão dos seus pais. Por outro lado, o Harry..._

Lupin olhou furtivamente para Sirius, do outro lado da mesa. Estava sentado diretamente na frente do animago, e tinha os braços cruzados sobre o tampo da enorme mesa de madeira da cozinha do Largo Grimmauld. Ele ergueu as mãos por um momento, massageando a têmpora. Havia um quê de impaciência na voz de Sirius, mas não fora isso que exasperara o lobisomem. Não. Havia sido o tom de voz. O jeito como o canto dos lábios de Sirius tremeu quando ele falou. Remus sabia perfeitamente o que estava por vir, e antes que pudesse interferir, Molly tomou a palavra.

— _Não cabe a você decidir o que é bom para o Harry! — retrucou a Sra. Weasley com aspereza. A expressão em seu rosto, normalmente bondoso, parecia perigosa. _—_ Suponho que ainda se lembre do que Dumbledore disse?_

Remus tremeu na cadeira, seus olhos ainda fixos em Sirius. Em seu íntimo, discordou de Molly. Cabia sim a Sirius decidir o que era melhor para o Harry. Legalmente falando, e ele sabia que o próprio garoto escolheria Sirius para essa função sem pestanejar. Sabia que a reação de Sirius não seria nada boa quando ele explodisse. Seu comedimento era diretamente proporcional à sua fúria. Podia ver que ele estava se segurando, porque conhecia bem o olhar duro dele naquelas situações. E, embora mostrasse polidez quando respondeu, Remus sabia que ele estava em ebulição por dentro.

— _Que parte? — perguntou Sirius educadamente, mas com o ar de um homem que se prepara para uma briga.  
_— _A parte em que disse para não contar a Harry mais do que ele _precisa saber_ — disse a Sra. Weasley, sublinhando as duas últimas palavras.  
__As cabeças de Rony, Hermione, Fred e Jorge giravam de Sirius para a Sra. Weasley como se estivessem acompanhando uma partida de tênis. Gina estava ajoelhada em meio a uma pilha de rolhas de cerveja, observando a conversa com a boca entreaberta. Os olhos de Lupin estavam pregados em Sirius._

E ele não conseguia desviar. E havia vários motivos para aquilo. O primeiro era que conhecia muito bem Sirius, e sabia que só ele saberia interferir a tempo de impedir que ele azarasse Molly a qualquer instante. Mas tinha um segundo detalhe, bastante inédito, que Remus não pode deixar de reparar. Sirius estava duro na cadeira, os olhos furiosos e cintilantes na direção da Sra. Weasley. Ele conhecia aquela expressão ultrajada, teimosa. Porém, o modo como Sirius defendia Harry era algo que só Remus parecia analisar a fundo. Tinha algo de paternal em sua voz que prendeu a atenção do lobisomem. Molly podia berrar o quanto quisesse ao seu lado. E enquanto todas as cabeças viravam de Molly para Sirius, Remus não conseguia despregar os olhos de Sirius, embevecido com o que via. Por um instante delirante, pegou-se sorrindo em meio a discussão, mas o gesto evaporou no ar quando ouviu a voz de Sirius dando seguimento à discussão.

— _Não tenho intenção de contar mais do que ele _precisa saber,_ Molly. Mas como foi ele quem viu Voldemort voltar — mais uma vez houve um estremecimento coletivo ao som daquele nome — tem mais direito do que a maioria de...  
_— _Ele não pertence à Ordem da Fênix! — contrapôs a Sra. Weasley. — Tem apenas quinze anos e...  
_— _E já teve de enfrentar tanto quanto a maioria dos participantes da Ordem e mais do que alguns._

Remus mais sentiu do que viu o sorriso de Harry, que sentava logo ao seu lado. Sua visão periférica registrou a cena, mas seu foco principal ainda era o bruxo à sua frente. Havia um orgulho pungente em sua voz quando pontuou os feitos de Harry. Era um tom de voz muito parecido com o que ele usava anos atrás, quando descrevia algum despropósito que ele e James haviam feito.

— _Ninguém está negando o que ele fez! — disse a Sra. Weasley erguendo a voz, os punhos tremendo nos braços da cadeira. — Mas ainda...  
— Ele não é mais criança! — retrucou Sirius, impaciente.  
— Tampouco é adulto! — disse a Sra. Weasley, a cor afluindo às suas faces. — Ele não é _James,_ Sirius!_

À menção daquele nome, Sirius e Remus se empertigaram na cadeira ao mesmo tempo. Ele praticamente ouviu Sirius rosnar, e sabia que era porque a afirmação havia tocado exatamente na ferida do animago. Era uma acusação pesada, porque era bastante difícil não exaltar as semelhanças de Harry e de James. E ao mesmo tempo era dizer que Sirius não gostava de Harry por quem ele era, e sim porque era um reflexo distorcido de quem James havia sido. Era, sobretudo, uma acusação injusta. Remus abriu os lábios para interpor.

— _Sei perfeitamente quem ele é, obrigado, Molly — retrucou Sirius com frieza.  
— Não tenho muita certeza! Às vezes, pelo jeito com que fala dele passa a impressão de que pensa ter recuperado seu melhor amigo!  
— E que é que há de errado nisso? — perguntou Harry.  
— O que há de errado, Harry, é que você não é o seu pai, por mais que se pareça com ele! — disse a Sra. Weasley, os olhos ainda fixos em Sirius. — Você ainda está na escola, e os adultos responsáveis por você não deveriam esquecer isso!  
— Está dizendo que sou um padrinho irresponsável? — perguntou Sirius, alteando a voz.  
— Estou querendo dizer que é conhecido por agir impulsivamente, Sirius, razão pela qual Dumbledore está sempre lembrando a você para ficar em casa e...  
— Vamos deixar as instruções que recebi de Dumbledore fora da conversa, quer fazer o favor? — disse Sirius quase gritando._

Remus abstraiu tanta coisa daquela troca de palavras que não saberia por onde começar. Ele não saberia dizer sobre a expressão da matriarca dos Weasley, pelo simples fato de que não desviara o olhar até ela uma vez sequer até então. Ao contrário, podia ler dezenas de emoções simultâneas em Sirius, uma se sobrepondo a outra em velocidade que só os olhos treinados de Remus poderiam acompanhar. Havia defensiva quando dissera que sabia quem era Harry, como se estivesse afirmando isso para si mesmo. Depois veio alívio quando Harry pareceu não se abalar com a acusação de Molly. E havia cólera muito mal contida quando fora julgado irresponsável. Cólera que quase explodiu ao ouvir o nome de Dumbledore, mas não aconteceu. Não aconteceu porque Sirius abaixou os olhos instintivamente até Remus, e o lobisomem endureceu o olhar. Sirius fingiu não ter visto, mas Remus sabia perfeitamente que tinha. Tanto tinha que apertou a beira da mesa, procurando se controlar.

Remus sabia o motivo de tudo aquilo. Ele precisava ser justo, Molly tinha razão em algumas partes. Sirius _era _impulsivo até o último fio de cabelo. Sabia que o próprio animago reconhecia isso, e sabia também que não considerava aquilo nenhum defeito, e se ultrajava quando alguém tentava lhe dizer o contrário. Era também um dos motivos pelo qual Sirius quase perdera a cabeça: ele odiava a sensação de estar preso. Detestava estar preso naquela casa, detestava não estar no controle da situação. Não que ele tivesse admitido aquilo em voz alta, mas não precisava. Sirius era ridiculamente transparente para Remus – coisa que ele sempre detestara.

— _Arthur! — chamou a Sra. Weasley, zangando-se com o marido. — Arthur, venha me apoiar!  
O Sr. Weasley não falou imediatamente. Tirou os óculos e limpou-os devagar nas vestes, sem olhar para a esposa. Só depois que os recolocou no rosto, começou a responder. — Dumbledore sabe que houve uma mudança de posição, Molly. Ele aceita que Harry tenha de ser informado, até certo ponto, agora que está hospedado aqui na sede.  
— Sei, mas há uma diferença entre isso e convidá- lo a perguntar o que quiser!_

Remus despertou novamente com a voz do Sr. Weasley. Por algum motivo, se o marido de Molly estava interferindo na discussão, ele sentiu que deveria fazer o mesmo. Não soube exatamente qual era a lógica de tal raciocínio, mas o fato foi que não deu espaço para que Arthur rebatesse.

— _Por mim — disse Lupin em voz baixa, só então afastando o olhar de Sirius, ao mesmo tempo que a Sra. Weasley se virava para ele, na esperança de ter finalmente conseguido um aliado —, acho melhor que Harry conheça, por nosso intermédio, os fatos, não todos, Molly, mas o quadro geral, em vez de ouvir uma versão truncada pela boca de... outros.  
Sua expressão era suave, mas Harry teve certeza de que Lupin, pelo menos, sabia que algumas Orelhas Extensíveis haviam sobrevivido ao expurgo da Sra. Weasley._

Sirius emplacou o olhar plúmbeo em Remus, em um misto de agradecimento e alívio. Sua expressão se anuviou instantaneamente, como em todas as vezes em que recebia apoio de Remus. Essa expressão o lobisomem demorou um pouco mais de tempo para decifrar. Isso porque, durante os tempos de escola, era extremamente raro Remus Lupin ser condescendente com algum impropério que Sirius Black dizia. Ele teria rido com esse pensamento e foi preciso desviar os olhos de Sirius para que ele realmente não o fizesse. O animago, porém, não disfarçou uma piscadela em direção ao licantropo. Ele não mudava nunca.

— _Bom — começou ela, dando um longo suspiro e olhando ao redor à procura de um apoio que não veio —, bom... estou vendo que vou perder. Mas vou dizer só uma coisa: Dumbledore deve ter tido suas razões para não querer que Harry soubesse demais, e falando como alguém que quer o melhor para Harry...  
— Ele não é seu filho — disse Sirius em voz baixa.  
— É como se fosse — respondeu ela ferozmente. — Quem mais ele tem?  
— Tem a mim!  
— Tem — concordou a Sra. Weasley, crispando a boca —, o problema é que foi bastante difícil para você cuidar dele enquanto esteve trancafiado em Azkaban, não foi?_

Remus se perdeu nessa parte. Ainda estava absorto no jeito cúmplice em que Sirius olhara para ele instantes atrás, e em menos de um segundo, o clima na sala pesava mais do que chumbo. Ele novamente levou as mãos às têmporas, pois sabia que ninguém mais ousaria falar depois daquele dito. Ele rangeu os dentes, não conseguindo deixar de sentir certa amargura pelo comentário infeliz de Molly. Foi sua vez de segurar discretamente no tampo da mesa, porque se ele também explodisse, os efeitos seriam desastrosos. Ele buscou algum contato visual com Sirius, mas dessa vez o animago não olhara para ele.

E quando Sirius Black não buscava os olhos de Remus Lupin antes de fazer alguma coisa, era porque estava prestes a dar um exemplo em tempo real de como podia ser realmente imprudente. Remus agiu antes que pudesse se dar conta.

_Sirius começou a se erguer da cadeira.  
— Molly, você não é a única pessoa nesta mesa que se importa com o Harry — disse Lupin secamente. — Sirius, _sente-se._  
O lábio inferior da Sra. Weasley estava tremendo. Sirius tornou a se sentar lentamente em sua cadeira, o rosto branco._

Remus fitou Sirius mais uma vez, e dessa vez seus olhares se encontraram. Houve um instante fugaz em que o animago deixou escapar a surpresa por ter obedecido ao lobisomem tão prontamente. Ele acenou a cabeça gentilmente para Sirius, e não deixou transparecer sua surpresa diante do fato. Mas a verdade era que se admirou com o poder comunicativo que ainda possuíam.

— _Acho que devíamos deixar Harry dar a opinião dele sobre o assunto — continuou Lupin —, ele já tem idade para decidir sozinho._

Um calor estranho entre suas costelas se instalou quando ele viu Sirius relaxar imediatamente na cadeira. Seus olhos se encontraram de novo, e embora aquilo não se estendesse aos seus lábios, Remus viu os olhos chuvosos dele sorrirem. E de fato haviam sorrido. Era sempre um alívio imenso quando o licantropo tomava as rédeas da situação, porque isso acalmava o coração de Sirius de tal maneira que nada mais fazia.

A discussão se seguiu mais tranquila quando Harry finalmente se posicionou – claramente guiado por Remus e Sirius. Não havia nada naquele fato que irritava Sirius. Pelo contrário, parecia tão natural que Remus se intrometesse, ao contrário do que pensava da intrusão de Molly. Ele fora a loucura quando ela tentara intervir, mas se acalmara prontamente quando Lupin o fez. Porque ele tinha a nítida sensação de que era assim que devia ser. De que, se alguém tinha o direito de se inserir entre Harry e seu padrinho, esse alguém era Remus.

O diálogo foi desenvolvido basicamente por Harry, Sirius e Remus. Logo Sirius esqueceu completamente dos outros presentes, e tudo o que importava eram o par dourado de Remus e o par esmeralda de Harry. As únicas pessoas com quem ele se sentia inteiramente à vontade. Explicaram a situação à Harry, Sirius sempre querendo transgredir os limites impostos pelo próprio Dumbledore, mas sendo contido a tempo pelo olhar contundente de Remus. E era assim, tão simples! Todos os gritos de Molly não eram páreo para a mansidão autoritária e sensata de Moony. Só a aura do lobisomem já era capaz de mudar drasticamente o comportamento de Sirius, e ele próprio se admirava de como as outras pessoas pareciam completamente alheias a este fato.

— _Então olhe — rosnou a Sra. Weasley. Tremia ligeiramente ao encarar Sirius. — Você já deu ao Harry muita informação. Mais um pouco e será melhor convencê-lo a entrar na Ordem da Fênix de vez.  
— Por que não? — perguntou Harry depressa. — Entro para a Ordem, quero entrar, quero lutar.  
— Não.  
Não foi a Sra. Weasley quem falou desta vez, mas Lupin. — A Ordem é formada apenas por bruxos de maior idade — explicou ele. — Bruxos que já terminaram a escola — acrescentou, quando Fred e Jorge abriram a boca. — Há perigos em jogo de que vocês não têm a menor idéia, nenhum de vocês... Acho que Molly tem razão, Sirius. Já contamos o suficiente._

Houve um segundo tenso no qual todos esperavam a rebeldia de Sirius, mas Remus sabia que ela não viria. Em vez dela, veio a resignação. Os dois tinham certeza de que, se fosse Molly a tentar colocar um ponto final na discussão, Sirius jamais ficaria calado. Até mesmo Harry pareceu notar aquele detalhe.

O próprio Sirius não pareceu notar. Não lhe parecia estranho seguir os conselhos de Remus, e se ele dizia que era o suficiente, então é porque era. Não que ele tivesse mudado de opinião: ainda queria contar tudo ao afilhado, mas ele simplesmente não encontrava brechas para lutar contra o olhar lupino. Já desistira de encontrar essa brecha havia muitos anos.

_Sirius começou a sacudir os ombros, mas não discutiu. A Sra. Weasley acenou autoritariamente para os filhos e Hermione. Um a um, eles se levantaram, e Harry, reconhecendo a derrota, os acompanhou._

Com a partida dos meninos, a cozinha não demorou a se esvaziar. Com um último olhar recriminatório para Sirius, Molly foi a última a deixar o cômodo, batendo a porta com estrondo logo em seguida. Ainda sentados à mesa, Sirius tinha os olhos perdidos em alguma ranhura muito interessante na velha mesa de madeira. Remus o fitava com genuíno interesse.

— Nunca pensei que viveria o suficiente pra ver isso — ele pontuou casualmente, acompanhando os dedos de Sirius que passeavam a esmo pela mesa — você, se responsabilizando por alguém.

Sirius ergueu o olhar, e exatamente como Remus esperava, havia um sorriso debochado curvando seus lábios. Seus olhos não estavam mais nublados de fúria colérica; voltaram ao tom quase prateado que Remus tanto adorava. Sozinhos ali, ele reconhecia Sirius Black exatamente como era, em sua essência.

— Não sei o que está dizendo — ele deu de ombros, suas mãos avançando muito discretamente na direção do lobisomem — sempre cuidei exemplarmente de você, Moony.

— Então posso assumir que... Se alguém tentasse tomar partido por mim, como Molly fez por Harry, você ficaria furioso como ficou, então? — Remus riu, fingindo não ver as mãos nodosas dançando em sua direção como serpentes.

Sirius recolheu as mãos e se aprumou na cadeira, com honesto espanto no rosto.

— Mas é claro que sim. Do que é meu eu cuido, Remus Lupin.

Havia um orgulho muito típico da família Black naquela frase, mas Remus jamais ousaria pontuar aquilo, sabendo que seria estuporado. Ele acompanhou com os olhos avelã quando o animago se levantou, passando por trás de onde estava sentado, e deslizando em direção à porta. Remus fechou os olhos, sentindo ar se deslocando com a passagem do bruxo. Acompanhou seus passos com a audição, e quando os ouviu estancarem, olhou em sua direção. Sirius parara ao batente da porta, voltando o olhar para o lobisomem.

Nenhum dos dois disse nada. Remus também cuidava do que era seu, ele pensou, ao lembrar-se de como ele se interpôs facilmente na discussão – como se o destino de Harry fosse tão assunto seu quanto era de Sirius. E o modo como o próprio Harry pareceu aceitar isso de forma natural. Remus piscou, em uma imitação perfeita e sarcástica de Sirius, arrancando um riso-latido do animago. Em seguida, ele se retirou.

Remus esperou ainda um instante, concentrado em ouvir os passos de Sirius galgando as escadas. Era engraçado como podia reconhecer alguém apenas pelo barulho que seus pés faziam no assoalho. Sabia que ele subia os degraus de modo deliberadamente lento, como se esperasse alguma coisa. Remus sabia perfeitamente bem o que era, e ergueu-se da cadeira para acompanha-lo.

E aquilo também era natural.

* * *

**NA: **Agora, sério, _analisem_ essa cena! Os detalhes. O _constante_ lembrete de que Remus tinha os olhos fixos em Sirius, e só nele. O modo como Sirius enlouquece quando Molly tenta ditar alguma coisa, e como ele simplesmente aquiesce quando é Remus quem o faz. Mas nada pra mim é genial do que esse "Sirius, _sente-se_" (em itálico no original, frisando a autoridade de Remus sobre Sirius), e como o rebelde Sirius Black obedece sem fazer nenhuma objeção. Essa cena é, na minha humilde opinião, a mais bem bolada interação entre os dois. Não me canso de ler e reler.  
Bom, foi uma história complexa de desenvolver, eu confesso. Peço perdão pela audácia de incluir tantos trechos originais da obra, mas acho que era preciso para desenvolver o que eu tinha realmente em mente. Obrigadíssima a quem leu, aos que comentam, favoritam e seguem. É realmente inspirador saber a opinião de vocês. Nos vemos em breve!


End file.
